


Flooding

by atomically



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: But only implied, Drabble, Extended Metaphors, Flooding, Gen, Politics, Water
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 09:06:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15660096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atomically/pseuds/atomically
Summary: But this is a normal occurrence for her.





	Flooding

She finds her floor flooded in the morning.

But this is a normal occurrence for her, just as typhoons and heavy rains often tend to be; the onslaught of downpours and strong winds, of waterlogged streets and knocked-over tree branches clinging to phone wires. It’s an odd normalcy to her, this wreckage.

There are parts of her home that are damaged, rotten wood eating away at the structure of her place. She tries to get it fixed sometimes—yet the men she trusts to do their job never do.

Today she finds herself parsing through the debris and ruins of last night’s storm; she tried to change the roofing lately, yet all it manages to do is making the oncoming flooding worse. She thinks of change, and the so-called promises it brings, and she thinks of how change only seems to bring in more of the same problems in the end.

But this is a normal occurrence for her.

**Author's Note:**

> Writted for the HWD drabble night.


End file.
